Hero
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Now would you die for the one you love...? Hold me in your arms tonight.


Whew. I've been working like a madman to finish this story. The inspiration struck four hours ago, and it has been relentless until the last word was written. LOL. It was supposed to be a lot more angsty, but... well, you'll just have to see. LOL. The song I used for this is Hero, by Enrique Iglesias. Such a beautiful song, and very shippy! Enjoy, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Olivia Benson moaned and rolled over in her bed, drifting lazily between sleep and awareness. Something had awakened her, though what that was, she wasn't sure.

She closed her eyes and settled down again, only to hear the intrusive noise again. She turned her head and stared at her alarm clock.

Two in the damn morning.

She threw a pillow across the room, then reluctantly rolled out of bed, pulling her robe on as she stumbled out of the bedroom and into the living room.

The banging on the door grew more persistent, and she scowled as she brushed her hair out of her face.

"I'm coming already!" she growled.

She finally reached the door and yanked it open, and she gasped when her partner stumbled forward and collapsed into her arms. "Elliot?"

He grunted softly as they sank to their knees.

Almost unconsciously she ran her hands over him, searching for any sign of injuries or blood. But she couldn't find any, and she sighed in relief. And for just a moment, she allowed herself to hold her partner in her arms. Then she smelled the whiskey, and her relief faded. "El, are you drunk?"

He nodded against her shoulder.

She sighed, smoothing her hand over his head. "It's two in the morning. What's going on, Elliot?"

He shuddered in her arms, and tears pricked at his eyes. "Kathy…"

Olivia frowned. Of course it would be Kathy. She was the only person who had the power to inflict this kind of pain on her partner, and the only person cruel enough to actually do it. "What about her?" she murmured, barely able to conceal the rage that bubbled just below the surface.

He turned his head slightly and rested his cheek against her shoulder. "She… she left me…" he slurred, sliding a strong arm around Olivia and holding her tight. "She t-took my babies, Liv… She hates me…"

She sighed softly, resting her chin on the top of his head. "She doesn't hate you, El," she assured him, though she loathed saying the words.

"She does! She knows… she knows my kids… my kids are my world…"

"Elliot…" She paused, uncertain of what to say. After a few minutes of listening to her partner's labored breathing, she finally decided on what to do.

"Come on, El." She stood up, then took his hand and helped him to his feet.

He stumbled, nearly falling against her again.

She steadied him carefully, then led him into her bedroom. She didn't care that he was still married. This had nothing to do with that. This was about taking care of her partner, the only man that she had ever allowed fully into her well-guarded heart.

Without hesitation she helped him into the bed, situating him comfortably before she pulled his shoes off. Then she pulled a thick comforter over him.

His bloodshot eyes opened and studied her, and a lazy grin curled his lips. "Thanks, Liv," he whispered.

She nodded and started to walk away. But before she could take a step, his hand shot out and his fingers curled gently around her wrist.

"Stay?" he requested, and she bit her lower lip, hesitant.

"El…"

"It's your bed." He tried to sit up. "I can sleep… on the couch."

Shaking her head, she gently pushed him back against the pillows. Then she walked around the bed and slid in beside him.

He grinned and turned toward her, resting his head on her chest before surrendering to the darkness that beckoned.

She couldn't help sliding an arm around him, and for a while, she allowed herself the pleasure of holding him in her arms.

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance?_

_Would you run and never look back?_

_Would you cry if you saw me crying?_

_Would you save my soul tonight?_

A few hours later, Olivia awoke to the sensation of lips on her skin, and a large hand on her abdomen. Caught between sleep and awareness, she responded by pressing herself closer to the warm body.

The hand moved over her abdomen, teasing and light, and she groaned softly.

A soft breath caressed her neck, then suddenly his lips were on hers. She tasted the whiskey on his breath, and suddenly she was very aware of who was kissing her and touching her.

Elliot.

She froze, but when his tongue ran lightly over her lower lip, she couldn't help it. She parted her lips and returned the kiss with equal fervor, gasping softly when he covered her body with hers.

He was still a little drunk, but sober enough to know where he was, and who he was holding. She fit so perfectly in his arms, and he knew that he had to have her. He was tired of fighting how he felt, and he surrendered to his heart's deepest desire.

Her.

When he reached for her pajama bottoms, she only hesitated for a moment before helping him remove them. Who was she trying to lie to? She had wanted this for years. He was her best friend, and the love of her life.

Her arm wrapped tightly around his neck as he fumbled with his pants, then finally shoved them off and tossed them to the carpeted floor.

She was so beautiful beneath him, and he realized as he ran his hand along her side that she was the only one he wanted to be with. Kathy, and life with her, was a ghost of a memory. It was all repetition that they had both forced themselves to endure for the sake of their children, and to a lesser extent the faith that they had been raised in.

When he hesitated, she opened her eyes and studied him. "El?" Her voice contained a slight hint of fear and nervousness.

He suddenly shook his head and pressed his lips to hers in a soul searing kiss.

She relaxed as she returned the kiss, and with a soft sigh she eased her legs around his waist.

He buried himself inside of her with a deep groan, unable to resist burying his face in her soft neck as he started to thrust into her.

She cried out as they moved together. Her nails raked down his back, searching for something to hold onto. "Oh, God, Elliot…" she whimpered, arching her back.

He nuzzled her neck, smiling softly as she cried out his name. Too many times had he dreamed about this moment, and it was better than he had ever imagined it could be.

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips_

_Would you laugh? Oh, please tell me this_

_Now would you die for the one you love?_

_Hold me in your arms tonight_

The sun was bright in the sky when Olivia opened her eyes again, and for a moment, she wondered if everything had just been a wonderful dream. Then she felt it.

Elliot was draped across her abdomen, one arm hugging her tightly to him as he snored lightly.

For a moment, she simply laid there, watching him sleep with a soft smile on her face. He looked so… content in her arms, and she wanted him to stay that way.

She brushed her lips lightly against his head, then snuggled closer to him and tried to return to sleep.

But just a few moments later, she smiled as he placed light kisses on her shoulder. The feel of his lips on her skin set her on fire, and after a moment she pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips, placing her hands gently on his broad shoulders.

He grinned wickedly beneath her, resting his calloused hands on her hips. "Thought you were sleeping."

She sank down on him, and they both groaned softly. "I was," she finally whispered, fire burning bright in her eyes. "Then my partner woke me up…"

He snickered, gently pressing his fingertips against her skin. "Your incredibly sexy partner, right?"

She shrugged a shoulder, teasing him. "I guess."

With a grunt, he suddenly pushed her onto her back, relishing the squeak that escaped that beautiful mouth. He chuckled softly and traced his thumb over her mouth, then kissed the corner of her mouth and rested his forehead against hers.

She rested her hand against his cheek as they moved together, and she knew that she never wanted this to end. He was finally hers, in every sense of the word. He was her partner, her best friend, her better half and now her lover.

When her eyes closed, he kissed each of her eyelids, then nuzzled her neck, drawing her back to him again. If he ever thought that this was a mistake, he was an idiot. She was his everything, and she held his heart in the palm of her tender hand. She took his breath away with every little thing that she did, and he allowed it entirely.

He loved her.

_I can be your hero, baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_And I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

Olivia stood in the door of her partner's hospital room, her heart pounding against her ribcage. She was covered in his blood, but that didn't register in her mind.

All that her mind could process was the sight of her partner, lying pale and so still in the hospital bed in front of her. His upper chest was wrapped tightly in white bandages, but she could see the maroon stain where the bullet had entered his body.

Her hands trembled at her sides. Twelve hours ago, she had witnessed what no partner or lover should ever have to see. A bullet struck Elliot, and before she could reach his side he was lying on the concrete, his cerulean eyes wide and filled with pain.

Time was indeterminable as she raced to his side and fell to her knees on the cold concrete. "God, no, El," she breathed, gently gathering him into her arms and holding him against her chest.

A movement above her alerted her to the presence of the shooter, and without thinking she shielded Elliot as she aimed her gun at the perp and emptied her clip into his brain. One was enough, but she didn't care.

She trembled as she came back to the present, and she forced her feet to carry her to her partner's side. He looked so small, so fragile and in need of protection. Her right hand slid into his, while her left came up to rest lightly on the top of his head.

"El…"

She bowed her head and closed her eyes, allowing the tears that she had been holding in to finally escape.

She was completely unaware of how much time passed, until she felt a small pressure on her hand. Sucking in a hopeful breath, she moved her head and looked into the most beautiful set of cerulean eyes she ever hoped to see.

He squeezed her hand again and managed a weak smile for her.

"Elliot…" Her lips brushed gently against his as her arm slid beneath him, gathering him into a tender embrace.

His entire body was screaming in pain, but the sight of his partner standing over him pushed the pain to the back of his foggy mind. He wasn't sure what had happened, but Olivia was there. He was safe. He blinked drowsily and relaxed as she kissed him gently and held him to her chest.

When she was finally composed enough to look at him again, she smiled and smoothed her palm over his cheek. She had been so afraid that she would never see those eyes again, not after they had closed as he bled in her arms.

He saw the fear in her eyes, and he ran his tongue over his dry lips and silently begged her to come closer. She obliged, and he summoned what little strength he had, then whispered, "Lay with…with me…"

She looked surprised and tried to argue. "El, honey, you need to rest…"

He gave her a firm look that left no room for argument. Even as exhausted as he was, he could see the fatigue in his lover's features. He did not know how long he had been unconscious, but something told him that she had not slept at all as she waited for him to regain consciousness.

She finally nodded, taking great care not to upset any of the wires or tubes that ran in and out of her partner's weakened body as she slid into the bed with him.

As soon as she was lying beside him and he was in her arms, he was able to relax completely and drift off again.

When he slipped away from her again, she had to swallow a small surge of panic. He was going to come back to her. His body had gone through hell, and he needed to rest in order to recover.

She let her head come to rest against his, and she positioned them so that she would know the moment he awoke again. Then she brushed her lips softly against his stubbled cheek.

"I love you, Elliot…"

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine?_

_Would you lie? Would you run and hide?_

_Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care, you're here tonight_

A nurse came in a little while later to check on her patient, and she had to smile at the sight that greeted her.

The soft spoken brunette woman that they had all come to like was curled up on the bed, finally asleep as she held her husband in her arms.

She slipped around the bed and check on her patient, making notes in her folder as she observed them. Her patient was more stable than he had been since being brought out of surgery, and she wondered with an amused smile if his wife had anything to do with that.

She shook her head and left the room, leaving the two to sleep in peace.

_I can be your hero, baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you, forever_

_You can take my breath away_

Two weeks later, Olivia wandered around her apartment, restless and not really certain why.

She finally walked into her bedroom, and the sight that greeted her brought tears to her eyes. Elliot was sleeping peacefully in her large bed, his lips parted slightly as he took each deep breath.

A soft breath escaped her as she leaned against the door. Only two hours ago she had brought him home with her and tucked him into bed, despite his insistence that he wasn't a child. But she wouldn't hear it. She had come too close to losing him, and until he was back to perfect health, she was going to dote on him, no matter what he said.

She finally let out a deep breath and went to the bed, hesitating before she sat down carefully on the edge of the mattress. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, and she smoothed a tender hand over his hair as she again thanked God for the fact that he was there with her. They could argue, make love, work, be happy…

On an impulse, she leaned over and brushed her lips lightly against his temple.

He stirred and settled down at her touch, a small smile playing across his lips as he continued to sleep.

Reaching down, she grasped the edge of the blanket and slowly peeled it back. Then she stretched out beside him, pulling the blanket back over them both before she gently drew him into her arms.

He was safe in her embrace, and in the safety of darkness her tears spilled down her cheeks. She had come so close to realizing her greatest fear: losing him forever, all because of a single madman with a bullet and no regard for human life.

She snuggled closer to her sleeping partner, caressing him with a tender hand. If it took the rest of her life, she was going to show him exactly how much he meant to her, how he held her heart in the palm of his hand without even knowing it.

"Liv?"

His sleepy voice startled her, but she quickly recovered and kissed his forehead. "What's wrong, El?" she murmured.

He blinked slowly. "Don't be upset…" He reached up and gently wiped the tears off of her cheek.

She chuckled softly, turning her head so she could kiss his fingertips. "I'm okay," she promised, taking his hand and gently holding it against her heart.

He snorted softly. "I know you better than that…"

Her forehead came to rest gently against his. "I know you do."

He gently stroked the soft skin he found under her shirt. "Love you…"

She chuckled warmly, loving the way that simple phrase sounded coming from him. "I love you, too," she breathed as he relaxed against her and returned to sleep.

"More than you could ever know…"

_Oh, I just want to hold you_

_I just want to hold you_

_Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care, you're here tonight_

Tears flowed freely down Olivia's cheeks as Elliot slid the ring onto her finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

The priest smiled warmly at the two of them. "With the power vested in me by God and the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may-"

Before he could finish, Elliot grabbed his wife and pulled her to his chest, then kissed her with all that he had in him.

"…kiss the bride…" The priest looked amused as the guests stood and cheered.

They finally broke apart for air, and Elliot rested his forehead against his wife's, grinning wildly.

"I love you, Olivia." He reached down and took her left hand, bringing it up to his lips so he could kiss the wedding band that now adorned her finger. "My wife."

She slid her right arm around him, smiling just as brightly as tears ran freely down her cheeks. "I love you, too, El." She rested her cheek against his chest. "My husband."

Everything else around them faded as he leaned in to kiss her once more.

_I can be your hero, baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you, forever_

_You can take my breath away_

That night, as they laid in bed together, Olivia watched her new husband sleep. Absently her fingers stroked the healed scar on his chest, a strong reminder of the night she had nearly lost him forever.

Her eyes welled up with tears, and she leaned over and kissed the scar lightly. If she had lost him that night…

She wasn't aware that she was sobbing until a pair of strong arms pulled her to his chest and held her close.

"Shh…" Elliot kissed her dark head and gently moved her hand away from the scar. He hated that she still got so worked up over that, but he understood. He couldn't say that he would have been nearly as strong if the roles had been reversed. In fact, he knew that he wouldn't have been. And if she had died…

She nuzzled his shoulder, letting him gently roll her onto her back. As he kissed her, she felt his hand move to her abdomen, where their child was nestled safely deep inside of her. She smiled softly at the protective gesture.

He reluctantly broke the kiss, then moved down and rested his head on her abdomen, stroking her skin softly. "Hello in there," he breathed, still in awe that a life they had created together was growing inside of the woman he loved.

She smiled warmly and stroked his head. "I want a girl," she murmured, grinning when he gave her a look.

He shook his head. "No. We're having a boy. I can feel it." His hand slid down her abdomen and lower, grinning at the groan that passed her lips.

She shifted her hips, breathing deeply as he caressed her warm skin. A baby with the man that she loved more than her own life… How did life get any better than this?

He smiled warmly, kissing her abdomen again. He didn't care what she said.

She was his hero.

_I can be your hero_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_And I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_You can take my breath away_

_I can be your hero_

The End.

A/N: Whew. Like I said, wasn't supposed to be this fluffy. But I don't think anyone will complain, right? LOL. Thanks for reading, and please review while I drag my sorry, sleepy butt into bed. Jess, where's my left shoe??


End file.
